Starting Over
by TEAR GEM
Summary: After losing Ron Weasley over to Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger meets Draco Malfoy eleven years after their seventh year in Hogwarts. They agree to start off as friends BUT then---? Read and find out. Please, please, please, please, please review!!!!
1. Default Chapter

My last day at Hogwarts. A cold unfriendly breeze whipped my scarf right across my cheek, making it feel suddenly sore. I tried to rub it soothingly while kicking my trunk towards the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Although I was free forever from homework and quizzes and those nosy Gryffindor losers, I felt a very heavy weight on my chest.  
  
It has been almost three weeks since Lord Voldemort's final downfall. Harry Potter, together with Albus Dumbledore and the power of all the Aurors in the Ministry of Magic, all the skilled wizards and witches, combined their power in order to stop Lord Voldemort and all his supporters. But they had to pay at a terrible price. Ron Weasley, Potter and Granger's best friend, died in the ordeal.  
  
The whole wizarding world was rejoicing but they overlooked the death of a boy whose life was so uselessly taken away.  
  
I saw Potter and Hermione Granger loading their trunks into their compartments. Even though her face was hidden by her hair, which looked uncombed and unruly, I could see tears brimming up in her red, swollen eyes. Hermione's hands were shaking as she took hold of the compartment handle and swung it open. I watched her take a last long look at the castle. She seemed as if she didn't want to leave from the place where she was standing. I saw Potter tap her on her shoulder. Potter looked ashen and stunned. His jaw was locked in an agonized sort of angle while his eyes drooped as if he had been crying. She jumped a bit as if woken from a trance. With a heavy sigh, she climbed up into the compartment. Then I watched Potter who was now staring at the Hogwarts castle, standing as Granger had done. Then I saw Hagrid, the hairy giant. He saw Potter and gave him a brisk pat on the back. Potter swung around and as soon as he saw Hagrid he gave Hagrid a fierce embrace. I could see silent tears falling from the giant's tired, black eyes. Then Hermione emerged from the compartment, running towards the giant and Potter. The giant pulled her into a strong embrace.  
  
I could see Granger's shoulders shaking. She seemed to be saying something in harsh, short breaths. I watched as her knees buckle. I watched Potter blink back his tears as he watched Hermione and Hagrid. Some people were also watching the scene, apparently pitying them. Finally, Hagrid pushed Granger away. She was sobbing quite hysterically now. Potter took hold of her and led her into the compartment. He gave Hagrid a final wave and closed the door. I saw the giant smile through his tangled beard and wave back.  
  
Then I boarded the train.  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Eleven years had passed. Eleven long years passed me by since my last day at Hogwarts. But I could remember that scene as if it had happened yesterday. I played it again and again and again in my head, trying to make sense about it. To make sense about why, for the first time in my life, I felt sympathy and deep understanding for Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's loss.  
  
I was haunted by the dead look in Granger's eyes. I felt guilty, as if Weasley's blood was on my hands. My father was one of the people who murdered him. And I was destined to be part of his circle. Although it has been eleven years since Lord Voldemort's final downfall, there were some of his supporters left. And my father was one of them.  
  
Our manor was full of Dark Arts. When I was young, I did like having them around. But now, I feel a chilling, evil feeling whenever I enter our manor. That's why I never go home often. I tell my father that I work at the ministry overtime. My father has become an old man but he was still powerful. If I'm not too careful, he curses me with the Cruciatus curse. I withstand the agony, only to suffer again if I pay no heed to his evil orders. I know what people think. Draco Malfoy, the son of Lucius Malfoy, a young evil at brew. When I was still young and mindless, I followed my father everywhere he went and whatever he tells me to do, I obey. But now, I wanted to change my ways. I feel so alone, so scared and vulnerable. My father cares not for me. He cares about himself and how he will be able to save himself.  
  
And now, I am praying for an answer that someday it will come to me why I felt such pity for the people who I must normally would have scathed. I was fearing the possibility that my father may find out about my hidden "kindness". Right now, he must have inklings of why I wasn't coming home. My father is an intelligent man. Intelligent, strong but heartless and brutal.  
  
Once he learns that I have chosen not to join the Dark side, then he would have to kill me. 


	2. Starting Over: Chapter Two

Starting Over  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Eleven years have passed since I graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As I received 12 O.W.L.S, claimed the position of Prefect in my fifth to sixth year and was the Head Girl in my seventh year, letters to join the ministry came in my way.  
  
But I decided to teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts. It wasn't that I was devoted to Transfiguration but something inside me compelled me to stay in the castle.  
  
Ever since Ron died, I had never been the same. Even Harry could not cheer me up. It was in our sixth year that I realized that I have always liked Ron as more than a friend. Despite our petty fights to our heated arguments, I have loved him in a way that I will never love someone else again.  
  
People might think that it's not like "Ms. Perfect Hermione Granger" to fall in love. But they never understood me. They never knew me. Only Ron did. Ron understood me in a way that Harry can't. But now he's gone and I can never ever have the chance to tell him that.  
  
I was now on a trip to Hogsmeade. I was in the Three Broomsticks with Hagrid, our gamekeeper and Penelope Clearwater, Percy Weasley's wife and another teacher in Hogwarts. I had always felt a special bond between Penelope and I since we both love two men with red hair and freckles and of course, who are brothers. The only difference was that, the other one was still alive.  
  
"A small gillywater."  
  
"That would be mine, thank you." Penelope said as Madam Rosmerta plunked a tankard in front of her.  
  
"Four pints of mulled mead."  
  
"Ta, Rosmerta." Hagrid replied as he took it from her.  
  
"And this must be yours, Butterbeer." She said and placed the tankard in front of me.  
  
I could distinctly remember, exactly fifteen years ago, I was sitting in this bar, sharing the same drink with both Harry and Ron, having a good time, chatting and laughing. I bit my lip and tried to focus on Hagrid saying something.  
  
"-the other time when Professor Sprout replanted those Mandrakes, I completely forgot to put on earmuffs and I was conked out for six days. When I-" I stopped listening. I just wasn't in the mood. I heaved a small sigh as I raised the tankard to my lips.  
  
I was still hurting from losing Ron. I wish that there was a way to bring back the time we've wasted fighting and arguing. Sometimes I wish that he could've left me something. But I know he wouldn't have. Of course he didn't know he was going to die.  
  
I mulled things over as I silently drank my Butterbeer. Suddenly a sudden breeze ruffled my hair. The door opened. I watched a tall man came in. His platinum blond hair and pointed nose seemed familiar. I watched him as his long, black robes billow as he walked forward.  
  
"My usual." His voice had an imperial tone. I knew there was something about this man.  
  
"Here you go, a red current rum, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Rosmerta said as she handed him his drink.  
  
My head began to spin. It was Draco Malfoy!  
  
  
  
*This is a short chapter. I'm sorry if it's unorganized. I'll edit it anyway, somewhere in the future. Thanks for reading. Please review. 


	3. Starting Over: Chapter Three

Starting Over  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Excuse me for a minute, will you? I need some fresh air." I stood up so abruptly that I almost knocked Hagrid's drink off the table.  
  
"Are yeh' alrigh', Hermione?" Hagrid asked, looking concerned.  
  
"You look kind of pale. Are you sick?" Penelope asked.  
  
"Yes... I mean, I'll be all right. I just need some air. It's quite stuffy here, don't you think?"  
  
"Oh... okay... We'll just be here if you need anything." Penelope replied.  
  
I stumbled out of the bar and breathed the fresh air. I tried to calm myself.  
  
Draco Malfoy was the son of Lucius Malfoy, one of the people who killed Ron. I knew that Draco Malfoy was also now part of Voldemort's supporters. I couldn't believe it. I hadn't been prepared to face such a cruel reminder of how Ron died. I remembered how I saw Harry and Dumbledore, flanked with almost a hundred Aurors and powerful wizards and witches. I heard all the students cheered. I cheered with them. But then I saw their faces. Dumbledore looked dismal. Then I saw him. Ron. Carried by an Auror. His lifeless body and dead eyes.  
  
I remember how I screamed and fell to the ground. I couldn't believe it. Ron was gone. I could also remember the whole Weasley family coming to the castle, expecting to see their son running towards them. But when they heard the tragic news, I could feel their pain and sorrow. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing hysterically while Percy and Bill looked so aghast. Charlie comforted Ginny who was also crying. Even Fred and George looked as if they'll never laugh again. Mr. Weasley was so angry and grievous at the same time that he swore so loud and even Mrs. Weasley didn't reprimand him.  
  
I remember how the Gryffindor common room was so silent till the last day. I also saw how Harry changed. We both changed. We sat there in front of the fire, thinking what we could be doing if Ron was alive. Harry said that Ron shouldn't have died. Ron shouldn't have even come. I couldn't understand how he died and how he was able to come with them.  
  
Harry visited me right after we all went home. I was so depressed that I shut myself up in my room. It was Harry who made me realize that Ron wouldn't like what I was doing. So I decided to get my life back. Though it was hard and slow, I was able to do it. Even though at times I suffer from traumatic flashbacks. Even at Percy's wedding, I could see how the Weasley family changed. Fred and George became more serious and even Ginny seemed to lose her childlike faith. Mrs. Weasley definitely lost a lot of weight. Mr. Weasley lost a lot of hair and looked more tired than usual...  
  
I took a last deep breath. It won't matter if I felt worse now. I decided to go back inside and face the situation on my own. But then I didn't have to face it inside after all. As I turned to go in, I hit another person going out.  
  
  
  
I finished my red currant rum in one swig. I was hurrying to get home, since I hadn't been home for six straight days. I plunked the tankard down and tossed ten Sickles onto the counter. In order to forget my fear of going home, I had to drink some alcohol.  
  
I felt the rum burning in the back of my throat and on my chest. I breathed inwardly, trying to calm myself.  
  
I swept out of the Three Broomsticks quickly when suddenly I collided into something. As a few Sickles and several Knuts fell out of my pocket, I felt my temper rise.  
  
"What d'you think you're doing, standing in front of the door?" I growled as I furiously began to pick my coins up.  
  
The person who I hit said nothing. As I finally straightened up, I realized it was a woman. Her brown hair was a bit bushy and harassed. She looked surprised.  
  
"Well?" I said impatiently, waiting for an apology.  
  
"W-well what?" She replied. Her voice seemed to be shaking.  
  
"Don't you think I deserve an apology?" I asked.  
  
"Oh... yes... I'm sorry." She hung her head, looking like an insecure little girl.  
  
Then I realized that there was something familiar about this girl. Her brown bushy hair reminded me of an irritating little schoolmate in my Hogwarts years. Granger. It made me dislike her more.  
  
"I'm off to go somewhere else now. Get out of my way." I said as I hurried past her.  
  
Suddenly she spoke up in a very serious tone.  
  
"Still ill-mannered, I see, Draco?"  
  
I turned around.  
  
"What did you call me?"  
  
"I called you Draco. Isn't that your first name?"  
  
"It is. But how-?"  
  
Suddenly it dawned to me. She was my irritating little schoolmate.  
  
"You're-you're Hermione Granger!" I stuttered, not believing my eyes.  
  
"Glad you remembered. But I hope that you remember your manners as well as my name next time. Good day." The same irritation I had towards her seventeen years ago returned to me in an instant.  
  
"You're still that same prissy little schoolgirl, aren't you?" I shot back.  
  
I saw her eyes flash angrily.  
  
"And you're still the same pointy-nosed boy whose mission in life is to make everybody's life miserable."  
  
"Nice of you to judge me. Are you a teacher in Hogwarts? I see you're with Hagrid." I said trying to make good conversation. The last thing I would want was her to hex me.  
  
"I am. Transfiguration."  
  
"Can't leave the castle, can't you?" I replied.  
  
"So what? It's none of your business." Then I knew that I must've hit a nerve. She suddenly went pale and looked down on her feet.  
  
Then I realized a possible reason of why she didn't want to live the castle. Ron Weasley.  
  
"Look, Hermione. I'm sorry. Let's just be friends, all right? There's no point in holding grudges towards each other."  
  
For a second, I thought that she was going to agree. Then she looked up.  
  
"You're wrong, Draco. Sometimes there is. Good day to you." She said softly.  
  
Then she was gone. 


End file.
